Christmas in Vampire Mountain
by Elenafromthewoods
Summary: Darren is bored... But thanks to Kurda he gets a great idea....Christmas day is approaching...but how will the vampires handle this new challenge? Spoiler for most books. Finished. Gets better in the end.
1. It is almost Christmas!

**Christmas in Vampire Mountain**

Darren is bored... But thanks to Kurda he gets a great idea...Christmas day is approaching... WARNING SPOILERS ON BOOK 6, don't read if you havn't read book 6, it will take away the fun...

Note: This is after Darren has become a Prince, but I let Kurda, Arra and Gavner stay alive. It would be sad without them...TT

* * *

Darren was bored. Once he had thought that being a Prince would be exiting, full of adventures and hunts for vampaneze and all that stuff.

He sighed. No vampaneze, no fair ladies to save, (Debbie...he had never missed her as much as now) not even someone who had been lost in the tunnels, thanks to Kurdas maps.

In fact, the most 'exiting' thing that had happened since he was blooded, was when Gavner went to sleep in his coffin and couldn't get out next morning...After both Vanez, Arra, Larten, Darren and Kurda had tried several times to pull him out but failed, they all decided just to smash the coffin to set the by now quite embarrassed General free.. When that was done, Gavner almost cried because all that was left of his 'most comfortable coffin' was firewood. Arra had dryly asked if he rather would have stayed in it until he was so thin he could get out by himself, and Larten had added that Gavner better could start a diet, or soon he wouldn't even fit into the hall of Khledon Lurth.

Darren sighed again. That 'accident' was part of the reason he sat alone by the table today. Gavner (who had strongly protested against the diet plans) was in the Hall of Sports, training together with Vanez, instead of spending time with Darren. Kurda was in his room drawing maps, Seba was busy controlling all the food, rooms, and spare clothes in the mountain to see if something had to be replaced and Larten had gently offered to help him. The elder Princes were in some sort of dreadful council with the Generals, and Darren had enough of councils by now...

Even Harkat had excused himself when Darren asked if he wanted to do something, Arra had challenged the Little Man for a match on the bars, a challenge he really couldn't refuse...

Darren slowly eat his soup when Kurda suddenly passed, carrying a bunch of papers that reached higher than his head. While Darren watched him, the handsome blond just took a false step and fell face-down on the floor of the cave. Quickly hiding his smile behind his bread, Darren got up to help him. Kurda was already gathering the papers, mumbling something unhearable. He nodded appreciatively when Darren reached him some maps.

- "Thanks Darren," he said. "I was cleaning my room and found these old maps, I made them years ago, thought Seba might want them..."

Kurda jawned while he took the last papers.

- "I really need some rest, but my room is an awful mess...Gavner doesn't even want to enter it anymore..." He lookad at a map. "Look, here's one from exactly twenty years ago, even from the same day!" He smiled.

"December the 15th, I remember it was so cold even the showers froze...luckily it only seems to rain this year." He stood up, his arms filled with maps.

-" Alright Darren, I've got to go now, thanks for helping me. See ya!" He walked away.

Darren got slowly up on his feet again. An idea had slowly started to take shape in his mind. Kurdas comment' about the date had made him realize it was already December. In the Vampire Mountain you soon lost all sense of time.

A warm feeling began to spread trough his chest, and he felt his lips curve in a smile.

It was almost CHRISTMAS!

* * *

It's my first fanfiction...please review...I beg you...


	2. Votes

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

Second chapter, a bit more will happen...Don't worry, it will be better later I hope...

This is for Roxypony! 

-It will be a great fun!

-No

-Yes

-No

-Yes 

-Yes

-No

-No

-Yes

Everone stared at each other. They sat all together in the hall of Princes, Darren, Larten, Arra, Gavner, Kurda, Mika, Arrow, Harkat and Paris. Darren had called them all to an important meeting to discuss the 'Christmas question'. The reactions were spread. Darren tried again to convince them.

- Really, it will be sooo fun! 

- It is just a waste of time, Larten said.

-I think so too, said Arra.

Darren shoot evil glances at them and turned to Gavner and Kurda who were sitting close to each other on one chair.

-What do you think?

- I think it could be nice, Kurda smiled. 

-Whatever you want Kurda, Gavner said kissing the blondes hear.

- It is, like Larten said, a waste of good time. Christmas is a human thing...

Mikas raven-black eyes looked at the other Princes. 

- Arrow? 

- Yes, there are more important things to do for a Prince...

Paris sighed.

-Actually I like Christmas, so I'm for Darrens idea...

All now looked at Seba and Harkat. The last named said: 

- This Christmas thing...sounds fun...

Seba smiled, his eyes twinkled. 

- I'm in. So, if we do it the way Mika likes ( he smiled at the Prince) and vote, I count it like four who do not want to celebrate Christmas, and five who do.

-Yes!! Darren jumped on his feet.

There are lots of thing to do! We need presents, and food and christmas trees and...

Larten cut him off.

-Darren, calm down...If we have to do this, can we please organize it a bit?

Darren sat down again and everyone, including Mika, Arrow and Arra, leaned forward.

-Okay, this is wat I want you guys to do...


	3. Volunteers?

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

Thanks for the reviews so far, this is another short chapter I wrote just to post something...Real things will happen laterXD By the way, Mika hasn't slept so much, meetings all the time, so that's why he is so grumpy...

- First of all, we need to go shopping, Darren said. We need Christmas decorations, presents, food, all the stuff. How far is the nearest town?

-Ehm..that would be Gurton, two days walking from here, Seba said. I sometimes go there to buy food and things.

- Two days...Darren said while thinking. Okay, we all have to go there at least once to buy presents for each other, and some of us twice to buy food and decorations. I think the decorations are more important just now, so I need volunteers to come with me to that town. Someone?

Silence.

Larten sighed.

- I guess if I don't come along, you will get lost in five minutes...So, count on me, he smiled.

Darren smiled back and then looked at the others.

-Someone else? Harkat?

-I don't...think it would...be so good... if I..went out in...public... Harkat said.

People ...would... stare...

Darren sighed, Harkat was right, but he would be surprised if people didn't stare at anyone of the vampires. For example Arrow and Gavner were quite...odd. Kurda was his first choice when it came to looking normal. But Kurda shook his head when he saw Darrens look.

-Sorry, I have lots of things to do here in the mountain, at least fifty maps need to be catalysed...Arra maybe?

Arras eyes suddenly got an evil glance.

- No, I'm not the right person for this... But why don't you go Mika? I heard you haven't left the mountain for fifty years? You could need some...vacation.

The blackhaired prince looked at her with eyes that could burn trough walls.

- Forty-six years to be exact. And I'm NOT going. I didn't even vote for this, and I certainly don't need 'vacation'.

Everyone else looked at each other with grins slowly appearing on their faces. Gavner said with an innocent voice:

-So, who vote for that Mika and Larten join Darren to Gurton to buy Christmas decorations?

Everyone except Mika raised there hands. The last named tried several seconds to say something but then gave up and buried his head in his hands.

-See it this way, Darren said patting him on the back.

You get a head start on the others for buying presents...

The others silently watched Darren trying to escape Mika who had a murderous look in his eyes, and heard their footsteps echo trough the corridors as they disappeared in the mountain. Burying his nose in a book, Kurda said:

- Three bowls of batsoup that Mika kills him in six minutes.

Arra grinned and said:

-Deal.

Sorry for it being so short, and you know, reviews really mean much to me...

Happy Hug Larten Month! Next chapter will be about...tadadadaaaa SHOPPING !!


	4. Reindeers, girls and chocolate

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

This chapter is about shopping, and I wrote it in the middle of the night... Hope you like it anyway, it still took me long time to write... I put bonus into it too...Mikas secret:) hope he doesn't mind me telling it...

Some of my wonderful reviewers:

_**Roxypony**_: My first reviewer, thank you so much for your encouraging hug I'm waiting for next chapter in Vampire files XD luv ya!

_**AnyaTheRymer**_: Thanks for your constructive critic, hope all goes well with you exams!:)

_**Saya3427**_: There will be more GavnerxKurda later, I promise

_**Silenthdeath Bringer**_: Shopping is always nicer afterwards I think:P

_**hearts.are.cold: **_Now Mika goes shopping at last, forced by the others, hope you enjoy my story (even though it's not that good..)

_**MioneRocks:**_next chapter up now, hope you like itXD

O yes, I almost forgot the disclaimer!:o Hey Princes! Get over here and do the disclaimer! One...two...three!

Mika, Arrow and Paris in chorus: Elenafromthewoods doesn't own any of the Darren Shan characters, she asked them for Christmas present but unfortunately didn't get them, the only thing she owns is the town of Gurton and all people in it.

Me: good boys hugs them

Three days later, Darren really wondered what he had started. He sat by the remains of a fire with two grumpy vampires, just close to the nearby town. It was morning, and they had waited in a cave until the clouds were dark enough to dim the sun totally. Mr. Crepsley and Mika wore thick, all-covering jackets, scarfs and hats to protect them from sun, and they both looked like criminals. That one of them was completely dressed in red and the other in black didn't make anything better...

Larten at least seemed optimistic about their 'quest', as he called it, but Darren was worried about Mika. The raven-haired Prince hadn't said a word since they had left the mountain, just stared at everything and done what they told him to do. He looked even paler than normal, even though it was hard to tell because of the black scarf that covered his face.

When they had cleaned up after themselves, they left for Gurton, Darren first, followed by Larten and then by Mika, who for some reason walked slower than usual. Soon the first houses appeared, and they headed for the main street.

Gurton was a cosy little town, like you see on Christmas cards, with small streets and low houses, and a long shopping road in the middle. Everywhere there were Christmas decorations, mistletoe and even a big plastic reindeer outside a grocery, something that made Mr. Crepsley very curious. After all, why have a large, brown, red-and blinking-nosed beast with a sleigh right outside your door? He just stood and stared for a while and tried to understand the purpose of the plastic animal, until Darren gently pulled him away.

They were surrounded by crowds, most of them happy families doing their Christmas shopping. Darren felt immediately at home, and happily he walked along the street, followed by Mika and his mentor.

After a while, Darren saw a little shop to the left that sold decorations, and decided it would be a good place to start. He poked at his mentor and nodded at the shop across the street, and they made their way trough the crowds.

But when they stood outside the cosy little souvenir shop, Darren suddenly realized the missing of a certain black-haired Prince. He turned around and saw Mika still on the other side of the street, slowly manoeuvring trough the mass of people. He seemed to try not to touch anybody while he did that, a quite impossible task in the packed street. But when Darren looked closer he saw that Mika wasn't just trying to avoid anyone, just...

At the time Mika had reached the spot were Darren and Larten waited, a big smile lay on Darrens lips.

-So that is why you never left the mountain, he grinned.

Mika stared at him, his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

-I have no idea what you...

He was suddenly interrupted by a group of teenage girls who walked by and surrounded them for about two seconds. Mika let out a little scream and threw himself trough the group of girls to Darren, holding him as a shield until the girls had passed by. Some of the ones who past around stared at the tall man dressed in black, clanging on to the younger boy as if his life depended on it.

Darren quickly released Mikas arms from his waist and together with Mr. Crepsley, who tried hard not to smile, they took the Prince inside the little shop. In a dark corner with Santa costumes Mika sat down on the floor, looking very embarrassed and close to tears. Darren smiled at him and said:

-Can it be that you are afraid of girls, Prince Mika?

Mika didn't look up, but whispered to the ground:

-I...I just don't like them...I never did...Especially not those with blond hair...or short skirts...

Larten let out a strange sound, something between a laugh and an annoyed cough.

-My dear Prince, if you are so afraid of female beings you don not even want them to come close at you, may I ask why you do seem to tolerate Arra Sails?

-She..she is alright... Not all girls are scary, some of them are...nice. But when they are like that, in groups...He shivered and burried his head in his hands.

Darren and Larten just stood there, a bit uncomfortable, and waited for Mika to calm down. After a few seconds the Prince raised his head and seemed to realize were he was. Darren smiled encouragingly at him. Mika looked back and whispered:

-You...you don't tell anyone, do you?

Larten smiled.

-Of course not. Shore Darren?

Darren was for a moment lost in dreams of all the possibilities that knowing Mikas' secret gave him, but his mentors voice waked him up.

-Eh...shore...he lied. Oh, Gavner would just love to hear this...

Mika became a bit of his former self again and stared at Darren with his black eyes while he got up from the floor. Tell someone and you are dead, those eyes said, and Darren shifted uncomfortably.

-Well...shall we get on with our quest? Larten asked. Mika and Darren nodded.

The two Princes and ex-General turned around to face the owner of the shop, a middle aged, grey-haired woman that squeaked with pleasure when she saw Darren and immediately gave him a fistful of gumballs. When the gumballs were fairly shared (one for Darren, three for Larten and four for Mika) they started shopping.

Because it would be very hard to decorate all of the mountain, they had decided just to do the Hall of Princes. But still it was a lot to decorate...They bought paper garlands in gold, red and green with white sparks, mistletoe (even if Darren knew the chance to meet a male under it was about ten times bigger than meeting a female...) Christmas balls and even small angels you could hang in a Christmas tree, because the things reminded them of Kurda. Larten fell in love with the little golden clocks you hang in the mistletoe and bought at least fifty of the shiny things, and Mika stared so long at a ten meter long, dark red ribbon, that Darren couldn't stand it anymore and ordered five of them. At least they left the first shop (and it's very happy owner)loaded with boxes and bags of all sizes and weights. Mika seemed to relax a bit, he didn't jump away from every girl he saw anymore, and even gave a sixteen-year old, black-haired, punk-dressed a girl a nervous smile. She smiled back at him, and Darren had to muffle his laugh in his scarf while he saw the Princes' face turn from white to red and back again in a tenth of a second. Mr. Crepsley quickly pulled them out of the store before someone would do something stupid, and the black-haired girl grinned and waved after them.

They continued, looked in practically every shop on their way, bought angels and stars and ribbons and candles and all that even had the slightest connection to Christmas, from Christmas socks to wrapping paper.

When they at last agreed that they got everything, the three vampires looked at each other, and knew that they had a problem. How the hell were they supposed to get all this back to the mountain? Darren sighed, and Mika pointed at a little café were they could rest and try to figure out what to do next.

After the procedure of getting seated with at least fifty shopping bags, and Darren ordering hot chocolat with loads of cream and extra marshmallows, they leaned back and sighed again. It was almost six a'clock in the evening, and they were all deadly tired.

Outside, snow was softly to falling, and soon the street was covered with a fluffy white coat. Inside the café it was warm and comfortable, and a wonderful feeling of peace fell over them all. The hot chocolate arrived, and Larten and Mika looked suspicious at the brown liquid covered with melting marshmallows and whipped cream. But when Darren drank and licked his lips with a big smile, they both took a nip, and felt the chocolate burn their tongs. After drinking some cold water and daring some more nips, they decided that this human drink wasn't so bad after all. Together they watched the snow fall outside while darkness was covering Gurton.

Suddenly, Darren started to chuckle, and the others looked curious at him.

-I think I have an idea about how to get our 'decorations' to he mountain, Darren said. But the problem is, it may not be entirely legal...

Twenty minutes later the owner of the grocery shop skratched his head in disbelief, then decided not to ask any questions and just try to forget.

About two kilometres out of town, a sleigh, loaded with shopping bags and drawn by two vampires, raced over the snow, heading for Vampire Mountain. On the top of the sleigh you could see a boy, clanging tight onto a big, plastic reindeer and with a big smile on his face, while the snow silently covered their path.

Sorry about the fluffy bit with hot chocolat and that, I just had to write it...Those moments are part of a shopping day, and it's a Christmas story after all, isn't it? :D Anyway, I hope you liked it... Ideas for the next chapter are always welcome! And please...review, I love reviews...so if you want me to write on...review!!

/Elenafromthewoods

HAPPY HUG LARTEN MONTH!! hugs


	5. Decorating and sorting maps

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

Chapter about sorting and decoratingXD Hope you like it. No review answers this time because I've already answered them by PM...but next time they will be hereXD But still, hugs for:

**_Roxypony, AnyatheRymer, hearts.are.cold, SilenthDeathBringer, MioneRocks, still-dreaming15_**

And today Evra is invited to do the disclaimer!

Evra:(bows) thank you, thank you. Ahum. Elenafromthewoods does not own any of the DS characters. They belong to Darren Shan

Darren: Jippie!

Evra: not to you, the other Darren Shan...

Darren: (looks disappointed)

Evra: And don't forget to visit the Cirque du Freak, special offer right now, take your best friend with you and we'll make him or her a vampire without extra costs! Only for children!(bows again)

Me: okay...eh..let's start the story...

* * *

-Darren, could you please explain this?

Darren groaned and tried to close his coffin lid, but Kurda refused to let go. The blonde's voice was calm. Or at least, controlled.

-I mean, I understand when you don't want to tell us why you are coming back to the mountain just before sunrise, with companions who look like they have ran at least 500 miles without rest, a plastic reindeer that keeps singing 'jingle bells' and a sleigh that made Seba freak out because you parked it in the kitchen. I will not even aske why you went to sleep in my coffin. I'm sure you have a good explanation for all that. But still I'm a little bit curious about **this****...**

He pulled Darren out of the coffin, so that the young Prince had a good overview of Kurdas room. Or at least, what he thought was Kurdas room. The reason he couldn't be sure, was that every inch of the floor, walls and furniture were covered with shopping bags. How Kurda had managed to get from the door to his coffin was not yet clear to Darren, who decided he had to say something.

-Well...you see...we didn't know where to put all these things...Mika refused to let them into the Hall of Princes...and Larten locked himself in his room... your room was the one closest to the door...and you were sleeping with Gavner...so I thought...

Darrens explanation faded away. If glances could kill, only ashes would remain of him by now.

-We...I... will fix it...I promise...

Kurda loosened his grip on the young Prince's neck and pointed at something buried under a pile of Christmas cards.

-You see that? Some hours ago there were maps, catalogised according to the year they were made and after that put into matching, colored, handmade, paper boxes numbered for every part of the mountain in a system a invented myself. It took me four nights.

Kurda waved some cards away with his hands and drew out a single map and a piece of paper that could have been a box once.

- Now, they seem to be quite...whats the word...messed up, don't you think Darren? It looks like they have been spread trough all of the room...

Kurdas blue eyes were cold as ice.

-I trust you will have this cleaned up soon? Paris asked for the maps for tomorrow nights meeting. Which means you have exactly twenty-four hours time. See you tomorrow...

With those words, he left a nearly awaken Darren in the room. The door locked behind him.

Next night, Gavner, Mika and Harkat were eating a late breakfast in the hall of Khledon Lurth when Darren joined them.

-You have...colored paper...and...glitter...in your...hear..., Harkat said while Darren sat down. Fell down. Mumbled: "don't ask" and fell asleep with his head on the table. Two vampires and a Little Man grinned at each other, and after Gavner had covered the young Prince with his coat, they kept on eating, silently not to wake Darren.

One night after that little accident, a tired Darren summoned his friends again to continue the Christmas plan.

-It is already the 20th of December and only five nights left to Christmas, so we have to hurry. We will go on another quest to Gurton in one or two nights to buy presents for everyone, and hopefully we will be back in time. Tonight we'll have to decorate the Hall of Princes and make the last plans for...is someone listening to me?!

He looked at the others, who where apparently not listening. Larten was asleep, still tired, Arra and Mika were discussing different types of swords (...I still think two-handled swords are too heavy for the fine work...), Arrow was drawing things on the table, watched by Harkat. Paris and Seba were just not listening and Gavner and Kurda were hugging and kissing and payed no attention to anything else.

Darren tried again.

-Ahum...eh...Gavner, could you please remove your hand from under Kurdas shirt, Mika, I'm shore two-handled swords are just as good as the one-handled ones, could someone please wake Mr. Crepsley? Seba? O JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!! he shouted desperate, making Larten moan in his sleep and turn around in his chair before continue sleeping. The others paid no attention to Darren.

Twenty minutes later, Arra suddenly said:

-Where is Darren? Shouldn't we talk about the decorations?

After finding the youngest Prince in a dark corner of his room, feeling very sorry for himself, they brought him back to the Hall of Princes and cheered him up a bit. At last, Darren agreed to be organiser again.

-Mr Crepsley, you and Harkat can start hanging those red ribbons on the walls, I want them to reach around the whole Hall. Mika, you can put up the mistletoe. Arrow, did you find what I asked you for?

The Prince smiled.

-Sure I did. Wait a moment.

He quickly made his way out of the Hall, and the others heard scraping noises and groans, when suddenly something gigantic, sticky and green walked into the Hall.

When the vampires looked closer at the big, green thing, they realized it was not s cactus, but the largest Christmas tree they had ever seen, carried by a proud Arrow. Larten quickly helped him to put the tree down in a corner and secure it with stones so it stood steady.

-Arrow, you, Paris and Arra can decorate the tree, Darren said. Use candles, girlands, angels, all that you can find! He made a gest to the shopping bags.

-Kurda and Gavner, you can do the same, but with the ribbons Harkat and Mr. Crepsley put on the walls. There's glitter you can use too.

The two of them nodded and kept on kissing each other.

Seba looked at Darren with raised eyebrows.

-And what about me? Don't I get to do something?

Everyone looked at Darren, who smiled.

-Of course Seba, I want you too compose, and later on make our Christmas Dinner. Now, get started!

Everyone cheered and with great enthusiasm, the vampires began their Christmas decorating.

Of course, not everything went easy.

The first thing that happened, was that Harkat succeeded in tying himself up with the ribbon he was supposed to hang on the wall, so that Mr Crepsley had to spend fifteen minutes trying to get him loose. Arrow laughed so much at the sight of Harkat lying on the ground, tied up with red ribbons like a Christmas turkey, that he fell on Arra, who fell on Paris, who fell at the Christmas tree. And of course, the Christmas tree fell too.

After that accident, Mika freaked out because Kurda and Gavner followed his every step and kissed each other under each new mistletoe he hung on the wall. The Prince threw his basket with mistletoe at Gavner, who got one of the little white berries in his throat. His face went redder and redder until Arrow patted him so forcefully on the back he spat the berry out again.

Darren got the berry spat against the back of his head, while he was trying to discuss the Christmas Menu with Seba,( ...baked potatoes don't taste that bad...and we can't eat turkey all the time) and when he turned around to face Gavner he got depressed again watching Arra standing on Paris shoulders, who was standing on Arrows shoulders,while Arra tried to put a large star on top of the Christmas tree. It took four tries, three smashed feet and a number of words that made even Gavner blush until they succeeded.

After some more accidents, including glitter, Kurdas hair, needles, a ladder, Gavners pants and Harkats cloak, Darren was surprised how well they had succeeded. The Hall was decorated from the floor to the ceiling. There was glitter everywhere and Christmas cards on a rope from the Christmas tree to Mikas throne. Little bells hung from the mistletoe, and even the plastic reindeer stood in a corner covered with confetti.

Everyone was deadly tired by now, and silently went back to their rooms for the day.

At last only the four Princes remained in the hall, and Paris quickly made a fire in the only fireplace. They sat down on the soft furs in front of it, to tired to talk. Darren fell asleep soon, curled up by the warmth of the fire, his head in Mikas lap and his feet on Arrows chest. By the time the sun rose outside the mountain, all Princes slept peacefully.

* * *

I suck at writing ends, I never get them funny, always cuddly..TwT Does the hall of Princes have a fireplace at all?

If you wonder about the dates in this story, I know it's a bit complicated, but I'll try to explain...

15th of December: Darren realizes it's almost Christmas and summons for the meetings

16th of December: Darren, Mika and Larten head of for Gurton

17th of December: D, M and L walk for Gurton all night and go shopping the next day.

18th of December: D, M and L go back to the mountain(with the sleigh) and because they run so fast they arrive at sunrise. Kurda wakes Darren some hours later

19th of December: Darren sorting Kurdas maps

20th of December: decorating

I know it's not so realistic that Darren, Mika and Larten are awake 36 hours in a row, but I realized they don't have much time left if they want to buy presents too...It's almost Christmas!XD

I still want to know what you guys think, if it is a bad story, tell me. If it is the best you've ever read, tell me too! And eh...sorry for the bad spelling, I'm writing as good as I can, but English is not my main language, I've only studied it for five years...

One of the next chapters WILL include a snow-fight! And other ideas are always very welcome...

Happy Hug Harkat Month! (sorry Larten, your month is over, it's April now...but you can get a hug anyway )

LOVE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!

/Elena


	6. bonus: Harkats little secret

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

This is a short chapter I wrote just to answer all my reviewsXD But because you probably expect some kind of story too, I'll give you a little bonus chappie It just a short drabble and takes place while Darren, Larten and Mika are shopping, and Gavner is bored... But first the reviews!!

_**xXVampireXx:**_I forgot to hug you in the last chapterQ.Q Can you forgive me? I'm so glad you liked the story:) And why should we stop hugging Mr. C, because his month is over? Roxy has declared him huggable X3

_**RoxyPony: **_I know, It's so cuteXD And Arrow was really proud of his Christmas tree... Also, Evra told me to give you a hug because you liked the disclaimer so Oh, update for vampire files, I cannot wait!O.O X)X)

How is it going with 'Closer than brothers'? I've an announcement to make about that anyway...:

EVERYONE WHO READS THIS SHOULD ALSO READ (AND OF COURSE REVIEW) ROXYPONYS STORY 'CLOSER THAN BROTHERS'! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL SEND HARKAT AFTER YOU...THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!

(coughs) so, hope that was clear enough..:) hugs RoxyXD

_**LillyHellsing:**_Thanks Of course I'll read your stories, Just tell me which of them... Visited your site and saw you had written at least 30...Oo XD but I'll read some of them soon, I promise...:)

_**Saya3427**_: I actually don't know, Roxy(roxypony) said Hug Larten month was March, and Hug Harkat month April...Don't know when it's Vanchas turn, we can of course hug him anyway... We should make a calender...XD

_**Silenthdeath Bringer**_

Yes, the Princes are the cutest of them allX3 And about the ending of the chapter, I'm so sorry, I've tried to write without endings, but it is harder than it sounds!XD You'll have to do with this little chappie by now...:)

* * *

So, only the disclaimer left, and then we can start our little story. Guess who will start the disclaimer today?w Our favorite brown-haired General...

...GAVNER!!

Gavner: Heh, hello guys How are you? Nice weather today is it not? By the way, you guys have to hear what happened yesterday!! Kurda and I finally...

Me: Gavner, could you please just do the disclaimer? What Kurda and you are up to is nothing we wan't to hear about...

Gavner(bit disappointed) alright then...Elenafromthewoods does not own any of the Darren Shan characters, none at all, nada, not the smallest thing, not even a tiny bit of the story, nothi...

Me: (cuts off) Thanks Gavner, I think they've got it now...

Gavner: Just one last thing!! I know a secret! (jumps up and down) Wanna hear? (whispers) _Mika Ver Leth is afraid of girls..._

Me: oh-ow...

Gavner: Funny isn't it?! Imagine, Prince Mika...afraid of GIRLS!! (turns around) Haha...Oh, eh...hello Mika...I...didn't see you...how are you to- (sound of something very hard, hitting someones head with a bang, scream from Gavner)

Me: Well, that was the disclaimer for today, I don't think Gavner will do it next time, he seems to be bit dea-sorry, unconscious... Now, on with the story...

* * *

"KUURDA!! I AM BORED!!"

Kurda sighed.

"Go and do something fun then..."

Gavner hugged him so tight he could barely breath.

"Like what? "

The blond general quickly pushed him away and continued sorting his maps.

"I don't know, go disturb someone else Gavner, I'm busy..."

"But pleease Kurdie..."

"Don't call me Kurdie!! My name is Kurda!!"

"But Larten is gone, and so is Mika...And Arrow is out doing some strange mission, Paris is sleeping and Darren is gone too!" Gavner cried.

"What means Vanez, Arra, Seba and Harkat are left here in the mountain, and I'm sure one of them will be able to spend some time with you..."

"But I..."

But before Gavner even could finish his sentence he was lying face-down on the stone floor outside Kurdas room, and the door to named room closed (and locked) behind him. Muttering Gavner got on his feet and made his way to Arras room, hoping she would be a bit more social.

"Arra! Are you in there?!" Gavner yelled and opened the door to her room. "I am booored..."

As he walked in he noticed three things.

One: Arra was in the room.

Two: She didn't look very happy to see him.

Three: She didn't wear any clothes, except for underwear that didn't really cover anything, if yo get what I mean...Apparently she was busy changing when Gavner dropped by...

According to these three facts, the General decided it would be a wise decision to get out of Arras room before she could reach her sword... He sprinted down the corridor as fast as he could, not daring to stop to see if she followed him. After some running he reached Harkats room, and with a quick pray to the vampire gods that the Little Man wasn't changing too, he jumped into the cell. Harkat was busy eating something that looked like rats, and looked up in surprise when Gavner stormed into his room and hid behind his wardrobe. (filled with identical blue cloaks)

"What's...up...Gavner?" he asked swallowing a bit of rat. "You look...like you've...been hunted by...

Gavner hushed him quickly.

"Not so loud Harkat...she might hear you..."

Both of them heard footsteps get closer and a voice yelling:

"GAVNER YOU PERVERTED LITTLE RAT, GET OVER HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND FEED THEM TO SEBAS SPIDERS!! YOU HAVE DISHONORED ME DEEPLY!! I WILL HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN UNTIL YOUR BRAIN DROPS DOWN YOUR NOSE AND..." so on in words way too strong for a T-rated story...

Harkat looked at Gavner with a curious grin.

"What did...you do..? Sneak on her... while she... took a shower..?

Gavner grimaced.

"Please don't ask Harkat..."

The footsteps disappeared into the mountain, and Gavner sighed in relief.

"She...will...kill you.."Harkat announced and made the 'even-in-death-may-you-triumph-sign', before continuing eating. Gavner sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Probably... "

He looked around.

"Nice room you have Harkat...Blue walls...and bedsheets...nice...but what is that?!"

He pointed at a picture on the wall, showing a girl with long, blond, curly hair and dark green eyes that smiled into the camera. She was even cuter than Kurda, with a beautiful face and feminime lips. Gavner just stared for some moments, until Harkat quickly snapped the picture of the wall, his cheeks a mix between grey and pink. Gavner made a strange noise.

"Where did you get that babe Harkat? She is almost hotter than Kurda!"

Harkat blushed yet more and hid the picture behind his back.

"I...answered..a 'pen friend'...announcement..in the..newspaper...Her name is..Fiona...she is really...nice...lives in Wales...we write..a lot of letters...to each other..."

He turned around and took out a little blue box from under his bed, opened it and put the picture inside, but Gavner managed to see the box was filled with letters, all signed to 'Harry Munds' and with a blue heart under the 'H'.

"You call yourself Harry Munds?" Gavner said unbelievingly, but then patted Harkat on the back. "Well, a great job Harkie... such girls are not ones you find every day..."

Harkat smiled.

"I know."

Gavner grinned and opened the door.

"Well, I think I'd better go, before Arra shows up...Good luck with your pengirlfriend.."

Harkat watched him walk out of the cell. Fifteen seconds later he heard Gavner scream in terror, and Arras triumphant yell. The hunter had found its pray... He chuckled and then took up the box where he'd put the Fionas' picture .

Very careful the Little Man took it out of the little blue box again, and hung it back on the wall, making sure it wasn't harmed. His grey little hand stroke oh so gently over the girls face, and he sighed, before he also left the room.

* * *

Sorrysorrysorry, I know it sucks...TT I just wanted to write something for you, and I don't even know if this is supposed to be funny or not... Harkat needed someone, so I gave him a penfriend...And Gavner was just bored and on the wrong places on the wrong time... But I still want reviews! Gimme more! Thanks to my reviewers, love you all!

/Elenafromthewoods


	7. Stripes and strange sleeping habit

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of a writers block...but here's the new chapter of Easter(sorry) CHRISTMAS in Vampire mountain!!(applause)

I was tired, so today their will be no reviews...(hey, it's almost eleven in the night, school tomorrow...) but I'm sorry, please forgive me. I love all of my reviewers, they are the best persons on earth!! (hugs you all) luv you...

Disclaimer today, short and good.

Larten: Elenafromthewoods does not own any of the Darren Shan characters, this story is a just random thing that she wanted to write.(smiles) And she wishes you all a happy Hug Vancha Month!(even if he should take a shower first...I'm planning a little drabble abut the Princes and Vancha by the way(evil laugh) something very nasty will happen to Vancha...)

So that was it, on with the story...It is more than 2000 words, and it took me a loooong time to write...

* * *

Darren yawned and opened his eyes, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where am I?" he thought, still half asleep. His head was resting on something warm and comfortable, and he heard people breath around him. Very slowly he raised his head and looked around, then realized that it was not a pillow he had rested on, but the arm and chest of Paris Skyle! Luckily the Prince was still asleep, breathing slow and peacefully.

Next to him Arrow slept, snoring a little, whith Mika mumbling something in his sleep, curled up like a baby in Arrows arms.

Darren got on his feet, carefully not to wake the others. He had no idea what time it was, but somehow it felt like morning...

He walked a little dizzy to the gates of the Hall and opened them by pressing his hand against the doors. Slowly he made his way to one of the tunnels that lead outside, with the thought of getting some fresh air. Today they had to go back to Gurton again to buy Christmas presents for each other...He had a feeling it wouldn't an easy task.

Luckily they still had the sleigh, so that they at least could transport the presents back to the mountain.

While Darren walked trough the tunnel, deep in thoughts concerning presents and turkey and how to keep Harkat away from the candy store, the sound of footsteps reached his sensible ears. He turned around and saw Seba coming from another tunnel. Darren smiled.

-"Hi Seba, do you have any idea what time it is? I just woke up, and its so hard to know when you're insi...

The grey haired vampire walked past Darren without saying a word, his bright red cloak wappering behind him. He didn't even seem to see Darren, just stared and walked further into the tunnel.

This made Darren really annoyed . He was used to being ignored by the others because of his age, but this was a little bit too much... He turned and said in a higher voice:

-"Seba? Did you hear what I said??"

Seba suddenly turned around and walked in the opposite direction, back to Darren. His face was emotionless, it was almost as if he was...

Suspiciously Darren put his hand on Sebas shoulder and made him stop.

-"Are you by any chance sleepwalking Seba?" he smiled. The older vampire said nothing, but then when Darren let him go, he moaned and threw his arms around the younger prince, hugging him so tight Darren could barely breath. Then he started snoring, loud and right into Darrens ear.

The youngest vampire prince ever stood in the tunnel, hugged by his mentors sleeping mentor, and didn't know what to do. Seba seemed to sleep very deeply, and his head rested heavily on Darrens shoulder.

Trying not to wake Seba, Darren sunk down on the floor, so that the older vampire released his grip and curled up in a ball.

Deciding it would be best to leave him to sleep, Darren got on his feet and took some steps backward. Immediately Seba threw himself on Darrens legs and hugged them tightly, making the young Prince to fall face down on the hard stone floor.

Unable to move his legs Darren got himself into sitting position. Sebaseemed to think that he was hugging some kind of teddybear, and mumbled something in his sleep. Darren tried several times to get his legs free, but that only resulted in making Seba clung tighter. Calling Seba's name or poking him didn't have any effect either, the vampire was deep asleep.

So at last Darren could do nothing but wait...Wait for Seba to wake up, or for someone to come and rescue him.

It took at least two hours before something happened, and Darren had got a lot of time to reflect on the sleep habits of vampires, and on the breakfeast he knew was served only two halls away. But nothing could release Sebas stone-hard grip. Things didn't get better when the he started drooling either...

It was Harkat who found them, and Darren had never been that happy to see the little Person.

-"Harkat! Thank Vampire Gods you found us, please get him of me..."

-"I never...thought...you liked...Seba...that much...Darren..." Harkat grinned, eating a bit of toast, not making any effort to help his Prince. The happy feeling in Darrens mind disappeared and he felt himself blush.

-"Can you please just help me Harkat?" he said between gritted teeth. "I've lied here for hours..."

The little Person didn't make a move.

-"I...think...I'll get...Gavner...to help you...not sure...I can...handle this...you know... I'll be...back in some...hours..."

-JUST GET HIM OF ME PLEASE!!

Harkat slowly eat the last piece of toast.

-"Alright then...but only...because it's...you...Darren..."

He walked slowly towards Seba and his strong grey hands quickly set Darren free. Scrubbing his legs Darren got on his feet.

-"Thank you Harkat, very nice of you..."

-"You're welcome."

(It seemed like little persons didn't know the meaning of the word 'sarcasm'...)

Keeping a save distance from the still snoring Seba, Darren walked to Harkat.

-"You better start packing Harkat, we'll leave for Gurton after breakfeast..."

The little Person grinned

-"You mean after lunch. Alright." He turned and walked away, and Darren sighed, knowing that he would be lucky if they left before dawn...

After a late breakfeast together with the others, (Seba joined them after about fifteen minutes) Darren told everyone to pack and be ready in an hour. They all nodded and disappeared to their rooms, and after an hour Darren returned to the Hall of Khledon Lurth with his own bag and money, and sat down to wait for the others.

He waited for five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Half an hour

After fifty minutes no one had yet showed up, and Darrens patience was completely gone. He headed for his mentors room, and smashed up the door, only to find that it was empty. Angry he continued to Arras room, but found out it was empty too. And so were the rooms of Harkat, Seba, Vanez, Gavner and Kurda.

Darren, who was now very confused, walked to the Hall of Princes. While he pressed his hands against the doors he heard low voices from inside, they seemed to argue about something. Suspiciously he opened the gates and looked into the hall.

-"Darren! Just the person we need!"Arrow cheered when he saw Darrens head. "We need your council in a very important matter!"

The tattoed Prince held up two identical pairs of socks.

-"Should I wear the black ones with white stripes, or the white ones with black stripes?"

-"Black ones with white stripes," Mika said immediately, and Kurda made an annoyed sound.

-"I've told you Mika, black socks with white stripes is so... depressing. You can't wear those Arrow, it will ruin your day. White with black stripes is much more cheerful"

-"I think Kurda's right, for once..."(Arra)

-"Please, why are we even having this ridiculous discussion?(Vanez) Black with white stripes is the one and only alternative, I mean, imagine someone in white socks with black stripes..." He looked chocked.

-"I think..blue...is a nice..colour..."

-"Or red."

-"Maybe blue...with red...stripes...?"

-"In that case, red with blue stripes."

-"How can you even suggest such a horrible combination Larten! Blue with red stripes is totally out..."

-"Just because your always wear Gavners socks..."

-"I don't!"

-"Sure you do, we..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP ARROW I DON'T CARE IF THE SOCKS YOU WEAR ARE WHITE WITH BLACK STRIPES OR BLACK WITH WHITE STRIPES OR IF KURDA WEARS GAVNERS SOCKS WE WILL LEAVE NOW IMMEDIATELY GET OUT OF THIS HALL AND NO BUTS WE ARE LEAVING NOW!!"

-"Wow, did he say all that in one breath?" Gavner said respectfully.

-"OUT!!"

Muttering the vampires stumbled out of the hall, a very confused Arrow still with the socks in his hand.

At last he decided to wear one of each pair, and happily he walked after the others.

Outside the snow reached up to their waists, and Harkat disappeared entirely beneath the snow, so they had to spend some minutes to find him. After they had decided who would pull the sleigh(after several discussions Paris demanded that Gavner and Arra would take turns) they went off to Gurton, Harkat comfortably settled in named sleigh.

The journey was quiet, everyone walked in their own thoughts and seemed to be happy, except maybe Arra and Gavner, who both felt a little...what's the word...confused about how pulling a brown plastic sleigh with a Little person on top through the waist-deep snow had anything to do with their duty to the vampire clan...

At midnight they stopped for lunch, and while the vampires rested, drank hot blood(or in Darrens and Harkats case; hot chocolate) they started talking about the presents.

-"What would you like for Christmas Gavner?"Kurda asked, sitting down against a tree.

-"I want..."

-"Except for Kurda," Darren cut him off. Gavner looked a bit disapointed but then said.

-"Well, maybe some new CD's...or a camera. That sounds fun."

-"You cannot take pictures of full-blooded vampires Gavner. They do not appear at all on the photo."

-"Oh."

-"Darren, how are we supposed to come up with present for everyone?" Arrow asked. "I've absolutely no idea what you guys want, and what if we buy the same things?"

All the vampires looked worried, Arrow was right, there were to many of them... Finding presents for all would be very hard.

But Darren smiled.

-"We'll have to do it the old way. Everyone buys a present for one of the others, that way you only have to come up with one idea..."

-"I want to buy a present for you Kurdie!"

-"No Gavner, you write your names on papers and then take a random name, that makes it all much easier..."

-"So, we just have to buy a present for the one which's name you take?" Mika concluded, and Darren nodded. "If you get your own name, you put the note back of course. And don't show anybody which name you've got, it's more fun then."

Kurda took one of his mapdrawing-papers, and wrote their names on it. Then he held for his hand that was filled with identical little notes. Darren took the first note, and Mika, Paris, Seba, Arra,Gavner, Harkat, Vanez, Arrow and Larten followed until just one note was left for Kurda. Everyone read their notes, and the reactions were spread.

Mika let out an annoyed sound and ripped his note in pieces. Paris, Larten and Kurda smiled, and Vanez looked worried. Gavner stared in disappointment at his note, to Kurda and then back to the note again. Arra started to blush, and Arrow, Seba and Harkat just looked happy.

Darren slowly read his own note and smiled. _Harkat Mulds _it read, and he knew it wouldn't be hard to find a present for the little Person. Just something eatable...

When they had finished their lunch everyone wanted to travel on. Well, everyone except for two certain vampires who were tired of pulling a certain sleigh through the snow.

-"Why can't someone else take it?" Arra asked angrily. "Like Mika...or Vanez..."

-"I am a Prince!" Mika shouted.

-"So what?"

-"I'm much too important!"

-"No you're not. You're a gloomy, black-haired egoist of a Prince that's afraid of girls!"

-"SHUT UP!!" Mika screamed and threw a handful of snow in Arras face. For one moment she was to shocked to react, but then she came to her senses and threw more snow back. Unfortunately it missed Mika and hit Gavner instead. The brown-haired General screamed when the cold snow dripped down his neck.

-"Arraaa!" He quickly formed a snowball and threw it at her. It hit Arras eye, and blinded she turned around, trying to find Mika. She saw something black standing against a three, and hit it in the face with one of her famous icy-almost stonehard-superdestroying-snowballs.

-"Wow, that should hurt," Mikas voice said somewhere behind her. "Vanez, you're alright?"

-"I'm certainly not," was the answer, followed by a snowball that hit Larten in the face.

-"Snowfight!!" Gavner shouted and threw a snowball at Kurda.

-"Die Ver Leth!" (bang)

-Stop this ridiculous fight now, I cannot believe that you are actually doing this, it is irresponsible and..."(BANG)

-"Nice hit Harkat."

-"Thank you...Vanez..."(Bang)

And so they went on for another hour, everyone throwing snow at everyone (including Paris, Seba and even the oh so peaceful Kurda) At last the ten vampires and little person all lied facedown in the snow, too tired to do anything more.

-"Peace?" (Gavners voice)

-"I suppose so..."(Paris)

-"For the moment."(Arra)

Darren sighed and crawled out from under Arrows back.

-"Let's go on then...it's getting late."

-"Good idea."

-"But who is going to take the sleigh?"

* * *

Sorry for the lame ending and short snowfight...Can you guess who will buy presents for who?:D The one that's right gets a free trip to Gurton(in sleigh)

Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

XD hugs/Elena


	8. bonus: Vancha is back!

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

Bonus chappie again:) This time Vancha will suffer... I only got three reviews on the last chapter, I hope it doesn't mean my story is that bad...TT But lots of thanks and hugs to the three who did review, you're the best!!

**_MioneRocks: _**Yeah, I've not yet decided who's gonna win that fight...We'll see in the next chapter Any suggestions?:)

**_RoxyPony: _**I thought Arrow would be that kind of guy who wore striped socks, but he got totally confused when the others started to argue... Well, he got happy at last. I didn't want to take anything from your story, but maybe you can give Gavner such a camera for C-mas?XD And arra got really mad when Mika threw snow at her, she totally went into battle modeO.O

**_xXVampireXx _**that's a secretXD but maybe you can figure some of them out if you think of their reactions?:) I give you one clue: Gavner didn't get Kurda and Vanez will have a problem finding a fitting present... a wooden stick maybe?XD I'll say no more...

Disclaimer!

Larten: ahum. Elenafromthewoods wishes to say that _"she does not own any of the Darren Shan characters, neither does she own the mountain, Circe du Freak or the complete collection of the Darren Shan books."_ And a little note at the end: _"Birthday present hinthinthint xo" _Strange, I thought her birthday was in November...Well, enjoy the story.

Vancha sat down on his old wooden throne and sighed happily. It was so good to be back in the mountain... See old friends again, terrorise some new Generals and annoy the other Princes while he tried to get Arra into his coffin. 'This is life,' he thought while he lent back and closed his eyes, waving away some annoying flies that zoomed around his face.

-"Vancha," a familiar voice said, and the Prince opened his eyes again. Darren Shan stood before him, with Mika Ver Leth, Paris Skyle and Arrow at his side. Vancha observed that they all looked very serious. Mika took the word, his dark eyes showed no emotions.

-"We have decided this can't go on anymore Vancha" he said and Arrow filled in:

-"We are all very sorry, but we've agreed there is a need for drastic actions.

-"I wish it would never have come this far, my dear Vancha," Paris said with a sad tone in his voice. "But this is the way it has to be..."

Confused and with a growing bad feeling in his toes Vancha stared at the other Princes, and suddenly noticed that they all wore their weapons. In the same moment he knew where his own shurikans were; on Mikas throne, more than two metres away...

But before he could do anything, Arrow moved forward faster than a snake and locked Vanchas hands behind his back. Mika held his sword against the Princes throat and Darren and Paris both held one of his legs.

-"You should have known this day would come," Mika said coolly. "It's our duty as Princes to act this way."

He grabbed Vanchas green hair(ignoring the floes that jumped out) and started pulling him towards the gates of the hall. Vancha tried of course to get free, but Arrow held a stone-hard grip on his wrists and Darren and Paris forced his legs forward.

-"Where..are you..taking me?!" he shouted, but the others didn't answer.

The four Princes dragged Vancha trough almost all of the mountain, what of course made other vampires stare.

-"Eh...Paris?" Kurda asked, looking up from his maps. "What..."

Paris let go of Vanchas leg, and while the greenhaired Prince was pulled into a corridor he saw Paris say something to the other vampires, who all got a look of relief on their faces.

-"It was on time," Kurda said, looked at Vancha...

...and made the 'Even in death may you be thriumphant' sign! Vanchas worst fears passed trough his mind, what had he done to anger the Princes like this? Could it be because he put a spider in Mikas robes? Or because he had exchanged Arrows boomerangs with rubber ones? Or perhaps he had gone a little to far when he had plaited Mikas hair and Parises beard when they were asleep...

-"Almost...there..." Arrow grinned with a strange look in his eyes. Vancha looked up and saw the massive gates of the Hall of death rise before him. His entire life passed trough his mind.

-"It will go fast," Darren said. "Unless you keep struggling of course..." Vancha closed his eyes and prepared himself for the terrible faith that awaited him behind those gates.

But much to his surprise, Paris didn't open the Hall of death. He walked left, and unlocked a small door to a small room that he entered.

Now totally lost, Vancha took a step into the room.

Immediately he knew where he was. This was one of the rooms used only by the Princes, to give them some privacy. Vancha froze when he suddenly realized what the others would do to him...

-"Take off his clothes," Mika ordered and started stripping himself. Darren and Arrow did the same, until they were all in underwear. Vancha decided not to comment Arrows boxers(with orange arrows all over it) and looked helpless over to Paris, who smiled and said:

-"I'll leave you for now, I'm to old for this..."

He exited the room, and Vancha felt Darrens hands on his belt.

-"Come on Vancha, it will not be that bad."

-"Yeah, I mean, everyone does it!" Arrow grinned.

-"Most vampires even twice a week.." Mika said while he took of Vanchas clothes.

-"You must be joking," the greenhaired Prince said in disbelief. "Twice a _week_?"

-"I heard Kurda has forced Gavner to do it almost every day," Darren smiled.

-"So just relax, you may even enjoy it..."Mika said and lead an almost complete naked Vancha to the other end of the room. Vancha closed his eyes, he felt Mikas hand on his shoulder and then...

SPLASH

Vancha groaned when he was forced into the showers icing cold water, becoming dripping wet in an instant.

-"You know I'm not that dir..."

SPLASH

Darren threw a span of water over his head, and Vancha was silenced for the moment.

-"Almost every vampire in the mountain has complained about how much you stink Vancha, and you are really disgusting sometimes," Darren said while he went for another span of water.

-"So, we decided to get you clean once and for all.." Mika said, his eyes twinkling. "Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this...You have the shampoo Arrow?"

-"Yeah, here you are."

-"NOO, PLEASE STO..."

SPLASH

-"More water Darren."

-"We'll need to wash his feet too..."

-"Keep _still_Vancha, it's only water!"

-"Hold his head..."

-"Ghaaa! He BIT me!!"

SPLASH

* * *

Later that night, when Larten and Harkat were eating dinner in the hall of Khledon Lurth, they heard footsteps, and saw three of the Princes enter the hall.

Darren, Mika and Arrow were dripping wet and seemed deadly tired, but for some reason they smiled from ear to ear as they sat down by the table, followed by a vampire neither Larten or Harkat knew.

-"So, could you convince lord Vancha March to take a shower?" Larten asked.

-"Well, not really convince..."Darren grinned. "You could say he didn't have much of a choice."

-"Where...is he...now?" Harkat asked while he drank a spoon of his cowtailbroth.

The three Princes started laughing, and after some moments both Harkat and Larten got a thought and slowly turned their heads towards the strange vampire that sat at Arrows side and looked grumpy. He wore black robes that looked suspiciously alike to those Mika used to wear, had blond hear with a pale shade of green and his clean, white fingers were playing with two handmade shurikans...

-"My...my lord?"

Vancha stopped playing with the shurikans.

-"One word Larten, and I swear I will feed your guts to Paris' piranhas."

Larten closed his mouth, trying hard not to smile, and Vancha started playing with his shurikans again. At that moment, Arra and Gavner entered the hall...

* * *

Poor Vancha I guess, but he really needed a shower... Now I wonder what you little perverted readers thought of when the Princes started to strip:P If you thought of something else than taking a shower, shame on you! Larten and Seba would kill them if they did something!

xPxP /Elena


	9. Shopping

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

So, at last the gang buys presents for each other. On request of one of my reviewers, Vancha will join them for a while, but he will unfortunatly not stay for c-mas...(one of the Princes always has to remain outside the mountain) Last bonuschappie took place around Halloween, so Vancha is quite filthy again...

Disclaimer!

Harkat: Is..this...really...necessary? Why should...I want...to do the...disclaimer?

Me: For honor and glory!! And you know...you'll get snacks afterwards...

Harkat: snacks! (starts to talk very fast) ElenafromthewoodsdoesnotownanyoftheDarrenShancharactersheybelongtoDarrenShanandsheasksverykindlyforforgivnessaboutthelongwaitletthestorybegin!(falls to the ground unconsious)

This is from Darrens POV. I'll switch between different characters' point of view, so hope it does not get too messy...

* * *

-"Hmm...It cant be that hard to find a present for Harkat. A XXXL box of candy perhaps?" I thought while walking through the streets of Gurton. We had split up when we reached the city, so that everyone could buy their presents on their own. Vanez was really worried, I wondered who he had to buy for. Probably someone like Arra...or Mika, none of them can stand when something isn't exactly what they expected. I stopped in front of a candy store that had a gigantic gingerbread-house in the shop-window, it was almost as big as Harkat himself! Giggling at the thought I went inside and looked around in the cosy little shop.

Sweet smells ringled into my vampire nose and made me extremely hungry. I had to get lunch soon, or else I would eat everthing in here...

While I walked between shelfs filled with every kind of candy you could imagine I suddenly saw the back of Gavner, who was walknig out of the shop carrying a purple giftwrapped box. One moment I thought of following him, but then decided it would ruin some of the fun. When turned to the shelfs again, I wished that Gavners present would be for me, anything from this shop would be perfect.

After some difficult time of deciding what to buy, I took one of the big, red and gold painted cardboard boxes from a pile that said: 'Fill the whole box with as much candy from the shop you want for only 50 dollar!" That sounded good.

Slowly I filled the gigantic box with yelly-beans, chocolate-bars, nougat, lollypops, sugared plums and pineapples, cookies, punsch-balls, candy with fruittaste, fruit with candytaste, chewing gum, coco's, ribbon candies, truffles, mint, cordial cherries, marshmallow snowmen and santas, chocolate chips, caramels in every form and flavour, little figures filled with peanut butter, candy canes, sour balls, M&M's and, something I found really funny, vampire teeth with taste of strawberry and vanilla.

After dragging the oversized candybox to the astonished cashier and paying, I asked if I could get it gift wrapped. She looked terrified, and with help of some other shop assistants she carried the box to an inner room where they started to wrap it. I was very happy with myself and therefore didn't notice the big, green-haired man that glared into the shop, before grinning and disappairing down the street.

When the cashier returned with my present, I walked outside, unable to see something with the Xtra Xtra Large box in my arms.

That was probably the reason I didn't see Arra, not until it was too late and we collided on the doorstep of the shop, making us both fall in a tangle of legs, scarfs and candy, also getting me into a position from wich I had an excellent view of... Well, let just say she wore a very low-cut blouse.

When we finally got on our feet, both redder than mr. Crepsleys favourite cape, untangled our scarfs, picked up each others buyings (I noticed she had a quite big present under her arm, about the size of a TV...) and tried to behave as nothing happened, things of course got even worse.

I talk about a certain green-haired, forever-to-be-banished-from-the-mountain Prince, named Vancha March... He came slipping over the pavement, shouting GEEROONIMOOOO !! loud enough for all the town to hear. But of course he had to tackle us too, swiping away our legs and causing us to fall on the icy pavement yet again.

While Arra and I tried to get on our feet again, both thinking of ways to kill Vancha without drawing too much attention, we saw three annoyed policemen walking in our direction. One of them talked into a walkie-talkie. I got a bad feeling in my toes...

Arrows POV:

"I like this town... Even if it makes me feeling a bit sad." I thought while I walked trough the street. It was really cosy, and I almost forgot why I was there, walking between singing children and smelling snow in the air.

I took the name I got from Darren out of my pocket again. 'Seba' it read. This was a hard one, I never knew so much about Seba. He had always talked with Paris if something needed to be done. So I just strolled around a bit, looking into the shops to see if I found something he would like.

I bought some hot chocolate in a cafe and took it with me, enjoying the warm feeling that spread trough my body. Something only Mika and Paris knew was that I was crazy about chocolate. It was heaven, and I couldn't remember how I survived before it was made. I found it a bit embarrasing, so I had never told anyone.

Mika and Paris found out because I had hidden my secret to-be-used-in-emergency box of chocolat in our wardrobe,(that we unfortunatly had to share some time before Vancha dragged home a new one) underneath their clothes...

So when Mika once wanted to wear his never used grey (you heard me, GREY) cloak he found it soaked with melted chocolat and (omg, I hate those bugs) ants that crawled around everywhere, eating my chocolate.

Lucky for me, Vancha returned to the mountain the next day, and I could flee. But since that day, they knew... And I suspected they had told some other vampires too.

I saw Kurda inside the clothing shop, and Vanez in front of it, appearently don't knowing if he should go inside or not. I wondered who would get their present...probably Arra or Paris. Then, when I passed the book store, I got a brilliant idea.

Fifteen minutes later I came out again with a heavy bag, and felt very pleased with myself. I glanced back at the clothing shop to get a sneak on what Kurda and Vanez were up to, but froze in one step. My friends were transported away by four angry-looking police-men! Both looked very humiliated and angry, and shot killing glances to a person talking to a fift police and pointing in their direction while the police took notes. It was Vancha! I ran over so fast as I could and knocked him over in the snow.

-"Vancha you bastard!! What in Khledon Lurths name are you doing?" I screamed and made a gesture towards the captured Kurda and Vanez. But my fellow Prince just grinned and rolled away, and said with a high voice:

-"Sir, please help me, that man just tried to rob me!! You must arrest him, please!!"

I felt the policemens hand on my shoulder.

-"You'd better come with us and explain this sir..."

With gritting teeth I followed him to the car were Kurda and Vanez were waiting.

Mikas POV

Why...why, of all the names I could have taken, I had to take this one. The one vampire who is my total opposite, was the one I had to buy a present for. I didn't even know what he liked!! Well...in fact I did, but I couldn't give him that. I smirked at the thought of Gavner gift-wrapped, but then continued to brood.

I mean, what could that blonde pacifist possably want? I never knew him, didn't want to either. The only thing I knew he liked was Gavner and...

Bingo

Feeling my lips curve in a smile (and quickly pushing down them again when I saw one of those 'scary' girls look at me) I looked around, searching for the store I needed. There it was! Just down the street, the windows sprayed with fakesnow and a large tree just outside the door.

I entered the shop and was immedeatly met by a gum-chewing teenager who stared at my cloak. I raised my eyebrows and looked back, and the boy said (still chewing)

-"You know...this is not some Harry Potter thing, you look just like that professor guy...Snapeguy. It's no fun you know if you think so, you will like, not get any chicks dressed like some odd teacher guy...thing..."

I stared, trying to understand what that boy just said. Did Darren ever speak like this? The teenager opened his mouth yet further in something I assumed was some kind of smile. I now had a spectaclious sight of his teeth and could in one glare tell what the boy had eaten for both breakfeast and lunch.

-"Are you...like...ment...mentally retarded? You just like, stare...You've got like scary eyes you know..."

A sudding feeling of wanting to hit the boy with something hard in his head overwhelmed me, maybe that would make his brain normal again. Otherwise, I would have freed the world of a plague. But with my vampire strength of mind I just ignored him and started to get the things I wanted from the shelfs. Much to my annoyance, the boy followed me and gave me comment about everything I did.

-"What do you need like..ink for? We live in like the 20th century now, not like 1992... are you that snapeguy? He looked like you you know...also ink and owls and stuff. A penknife? Oh, know I get it, you are like... emo aren't ya? Cut your hands? Yeah, I see the scars, haha...You are emo...What do you need paper for, you could just...like type it on the computer and stuff. What's that book about, map drawing? How boring, just like eeeehh you know... Are you gay? That snapeguy was I heard. Hey, are you listening to me you fucking retard, I'm talking too you! Don't stare at me in that like...creepy way... Can you lend me some money for candy? I need coke, or I'll starv...

While I payed for my things and asked (alright I snapped in a very annoyed tone) to have it gift-wrapped, I seriously thought of killing the kid. I would do his parents a favour. Then he said something that made me freeze on the spot and gaze at him in terror...

Lartens POV

Finding a fitting present should not be so hard. The problem is (this is hard to admit, even in front of myself) that I have not bought a Christmas present for someone in more than...I cannot even remember when the last time was. That is why I am walking here, without any ideas of what I might buy. I wonder how the others are doing...They are probably getting into some trouble. If I am not with them, they do always get into trubble, I am the one that keeps the whole mountain going. With some help of Seba and Paris of course, they are after all the two oldest now living vampires. But without me, they would not survive for a day.

I looked in some toy shops and a candy store, but didn't find anything I thought he would like. But suddenly I passed a shop that seemed promising, and when I came out again half an hour later I had Darrens present with me. I really hoped he would like it, but I could not find anything else that seemed this fitting.

When I walked back to the sleigh I suddenly heard someone running behind me, and turned around to face Harkat, carrying a small plastic bag. His green eyes were wide open in chock.

-"Larten...you must...come with...me...the others...they are all...

...

So, my first cliffhanger, and you know why? Because my plane is leaving in two hours and I just havn't got the time to finish this chapter... I don't have time to spell-check it either, so forgive me please...I'll do it when I return. See ya in two weeks! Be nice and review!:)

hugs

/Elenafromthewoods


	10. Larten has a stressy day

Christmas in Vampire Mountain

Back again, no cliffhanger in this chapter:)

Disclaimer:

Darren

Shan

owns

everything

except

the

town

Gurton

and

the

boy

annoying

Mika

Enjoy this chapter!

Still Lartens POV

When I walked back to the sleigh I suddenly heard someone running behind me, and turned around to face Harkat, carrying a small plastic bag. His green eyes were wide open in chock.

-"Larten...you must...come with...me...the others...they are all...caught..."  
-"Caught?!" I echoed. "How do you mean 'caught'? By vampaneze?!"

Harkat shook his head and dropped his present in the sleigh.

-"No...caught by...police-men...They are all...at the police...station..waiting for us...they need someone to pay...the surety..."

I must honestly say I could not believe what he was saying.

-"Stop it Harkat...Paris and Seba in jail? And Mika and Arrow? They are much too experienced to..."

Harkat cut me off and pulled Darrens present out of my hand and into the sleigh.

-"Come on, we must... hurry!"

So I found myself dragged down the street to the police station by the Little Person. Outside I just had the time to brush the snow of my cloak before Harkat pushed me in with the words: "Don't ask, just pay"

Very confused I looked around. The station was relative small, with a desk and a waiting room. Behind the desk there was a small jail with a wooden bench at the wall, and a bed in the corner, furniture that was occupied by eight vampires, each one with an other expression on their face.

Darren looked bored and grumpy.

Arra seemed to be boiling with anger.

A furious Paris was discussing something with

Arrow, who looked like he had just eaten something very sour.

Seba had his head buried in his hands.

Vanez looked angry and humiliated.

Kurda just stared out in the air.

Gavner was constantly casting glances at the door, as if he reckoned how fast he could get there without being caught.

I just could not believe it. I left them for one hour (ONE HOUR) and the whole gang, including my former mentor and all Princes, get into jail!! This was just...just...

(Darren to Vanez:  
-"I think mr. Crepsley is about to explode or something...his face just gets redder and redder all the time...")

A police officer walked towards me and I swallowed the words that lied on the tip of my tongue. They would get what they deserved later...oh yes they would...

(All vampires: shuddering with fear)

-"Are you a relative to these people sir?"

I nodded and smiled. Always look calm...

-"Those two are my sons (pointing at Kurda and Darren) and my two brothers (Arrow and Vanez) That man (Seba) is my father and there is my wife (Arra) and my wifes brother (Gavner) and father (Paris). May I ask why they are here? We are only here in Gurton for Christmas shopping..."

The policemen looked a bit taken back, like he tried to make out if I lied or not. I just smiled my biggest fake smile at him and hoped he was as stupid as he seemed.

-"For...different crimes sir. Your oldest son and brother were waving with womans underclothes at an innocent customer, who later on was attacked by your other brother when we wanted to take them to the station. Your youngest son and wife were making noise on the street and both your grandfathers"(he snorted) "were shoplifting!"

I will deal with them later I will deal with them later...

-"And...my other brother...Gavner?"

-"He stole a bike..."

Gavner looked at me with his best It-was-not-my-fault eyes, but I ignored him and turned to the policeman again.

-"Well...none of these crimes are serious, so I presume they can all be set free against a small amount of money?"

The policeman grinned, he seemed to like this part.

-"Not so small actually...everything together it would be about..." He whispered a sum in my ear and suddenly I felt the need to hit my friend's faces, one by one, with something very hard...They would pay for this, literally.

I gave the policeman the money he wanted and watched the others slowly drop out from the jail. It seemed like they would preferred to stay safe inside...

When we were back at the sleigh and everybody had dumped their presents(everyone seemed to have at least one) I took a deep breath, wanting to start what could become the greatest tell-off in vampire history. But before the first word left my mouth, Darren put his hand on it and made me unable to speak.

-"Listen Larten, it was not our fault!"

Vanez joined him.

-"It was Vancha, that damm Prince made us all look like criminals! He was the 'innocent customer' that told the policemen we were pulling ladies underwear down his shirt! Kurda and I were just..."

-"And then he came and made Arra and me fall, so that we were..."

-"When I saw Vanez and Kurda caught, I tried to stop Vancha, but he...

-"It was not..."  
-"...our fault..."

-"...damm Vancha..."

-...innocent! I swear!"

-"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" I shouted with all my might. "I do not understand a word of what you are saying, one at the time please! And mind your language Vanez Blane, Vancha is still a Prince and should be respected as one...Now, who starts?"

One by one they told their stories of how Vancha tricked them all into jail. When Darren was finished I scratched my scar and turned to Paris and Seba, who hadn't said a word about Vancha. They just sat there and looked extremely guilty.

-"Shoplifting?" I asked with an almost begging tone of please-do-not-say-you-did-it.

-"We did it..." Paris said and sighed. "It was just..."

-"Like the old days.." Seba finished his sentence.

I sighed too and turned away from them.

-"Well, I hope you have all learned a lesson from this accident. Next time, I will let you stay in jail. I could never believe that my five Princes, PLUS my former mentor, would behave like this..."

-"Eh...excuse me Larten," Kurda suddenly said. "But you said _five _Princes? I can only count four of them... Where is Lord Mika?"

(A/N please write in your review if you noticed he was gone, interesting to know how many did :) Thanks )

--

Mikas POV (little flashback, we start were last bit of his thoughts ended. If you do not remember, here are the last lines)

While I payed for my things and asked (alright I snapped in a very annoyed tone) to have it gift-wrapped, I seriously thought of killing the kid. I would do his parents a favour. Then he said something that made me freeze on the spot and gaze at him in terror...

-"You are...like...a vampire...aren't ya? You and your like...scary friends?"

I didn't look at him and tried to keep my voice calm.

-"Vampires are fairy tales kid, they do not exist... and if they did, how could I be out here on a day?"

The boy smiled, he knew he had found the right point to push.

-"It's like...cloudy outside..no sun you know...and you are wearing like...lots of clothes...black clothes..."

-"Smart observation," I answered dryly. The boy stared at me.

-"What does obre...obsev...obsertation mean?"

-"That you shouldn't make people out for creations of other peoples imagination."

The kids mouth was wide open, his lips moved a little without making any sound. Apparently he tried to pronounce the word 'imagination'... I used the break to head for the door. Five steps, four, three...two..one...

-"I will tell like...the photoguys...you know...those guys that take pictures with like...cameras and then you will be on TV...I will be on TV too...that's like so fucking cool." (A/N gasp! Larten, did you hear that?)

Breath calm, take him with you and find out how much he knows...I really tried to make my voice sound...well...nice...

-"Erhm...would...would you like some...coke you said? Because I could get you one...if you want to...and then we could talk about...that interview..."

The boy eyed me suspiciously.

-"Alright, but don't try to like...try something..."

I shook my head and took some steps outside. The boy followed me like a very annoying shadow, and I bought him a 'coke', from one of those plastic things you find everywhere these days. It took some time before I figured out how it worked though, I swear that machine was made to annoy innocent vampires...

We sat down on a little bench under a tree and I watched the kid gulp the brown liquid like his life depended on it.

-"So...why do you think I am a vampire?" I asked, holding my breath. The kid shrugged his shoulders.

-"I like...heard you talk...back at your sleigh...something about a mountain...and vampires living there... And then this greenhaired guy...he was like..dressed in skins...told me more about it...he told me to find you..."

A word shot into my mind, starting with f and ending with uck... I would kill Vancha when I found him. There was only one thing to do now...and the others would not praise me for it.

-"You want to know more about vampires my boy?" I actually managed a smile.

-"Well..they are like...cool...so I guess yes..."

-"Good," I said and breathed in his face. His eyes opened in shock and then slowly closed. So, the easy part done, I just have to carry him back to the sleigh without someone takes notice and then explain to the others why I have an unconscious teenager with me. Easier than killing a bunch of crazy vampaneze...not.

Vancha's POV

This is the best day of my life...One by one I tricked my friends, and did the puppy-eyes so the policemen would believe me. Just seeing their faces when they were pointed out as criminals...I will remember this for years! Best Christmas ever...

Larten will kill them all.

I am sitting on a roof and spying on them. So they have at last realised someone is missing... How did I even get the idea? I almost feel sorry for Mika...almost. I haven't forgotten the shower accident yet. But he will handle the boy, maybe he takes him back to the mountain. He doesn't have much choice. After all, if someone would find us we would be destroyed in a far more unfair way than the vampaneze ever could or wanted to.

But the thought of the boy in the mountain, in company of the Princes...Larten and Seba...oh my god, I almost forgot Arra...

My lips curv up in a gigantic smile. Maybe I will return in some days to see how it turned out. But I think it is a wise decision not to show myself right now. Vampires do not often kill an other member of the clan, but it can happen...

Ah, there is Mika back. He carries the boy over his shoulder, the others seem to dislike it. Larten is screaming something, he has got a stressy day.

Mika too it seems, for he just bumps the boy into the sleigh and starts pouting.

The others discuss a little, but then they decide to leave. Charnas guts, this is fun. Now they are arguing about who's going to pull the sleigh.

Larten points at Seba, who points at Paris, who points at Harkat, who points at Arrow, who points at Arra, who points at Kurda, who points at Vanez, who points at Gavner, who points at Darren who points at Larten again...

Ooh, now everyone points at Mika. The poor guy cannot protest, but Harkat offers to help.

Well at last they can leave. O f...it's starting to snow, I must go. I wonder when they find out about the stink bomb I left in the sleigh...

* * *

A long chapter again...that is why it takes me so long to update! But it would go faster if I had more reviews... You are using me and my need to write fanfiction...So I beg you, tell me what you thought of this chappie :)


	11. A teenager in the mountain

Before the story starts, I have to deeply apolize for the long wait. I wrote this chapter quite a time ago, but decided it was bad and deleted most of it. I also have been writing a little Mika story for my dearest friend roxypony...so blame it on her, not me...:P Just joking, I could have posted this a while ago, but (now I come to my next apology) I sent it to be beta'd (first time ever xP ) and my beta has not yet returned it. So I decided to post it anyway... Sorry Twisted Igenue...When you return the chapter I will change things :)

Anyway, I'm reeallly sorry guys!! (gives candy to everyone) I don't know when next chapter will be up, but it will NOT take the same time... And please do review, it means a lot to me(last chappie only got 2-3 reviews...)

Disclaimer: Not owned... yet...

On with da storie!

-"Well Mika, now please explain why you took him with you... You couldn't just knock him out and leave him behind, wondering if everything had been a dream?"  
-"No Paris, I couldn't. Vancha told him about the mountain, and he wanted to drag journalists over here...that would have meant the end of us! And Harkat, stop throwing glitter at me or I'll have you executed..."

-"Sorry..."

-"He is just a boy, only about Darrens age, can't be older than 16..."

-"Hey!! I'm older than 16 remember?!"

-"Well, you don't look like it..."

-"Darren, stop strangling Gavner immediately... such behavior does NOT fit a Prince."

-"He insulted me, everyone does! You all forget who I am!"

-"And... exactly who are you, except for a teenager that by accident became a Prince?"

-"DARREN! I will not tolerate this, let go now!"

-"Shut up you three, I think he's about to wake up..."

Eleven pairs of eyes turned to the teenage boy lying in the only bed in the mountain. (used by wounded vampires only, even if Darren sometimes sneaked in when he couldn't sleep) He had slept trough the whole journey back, a strange fact when a vampires breath only knocked you out for approximately two hours. But now he jawned and made some strange noises, before opening his eyes. Sleepily he stared at the gang, obviously trying to recon where he was.

-"What...like, you all...me here...I know you, you like...kidnapped me...glitter?"

Both Larten and Seba shivered at his grammar, and Mika answered on what he presumed was a question.

-"You are here because you know too much about us. We cannot let you show anyone this mountain...you will have to stay here."

He expected the boy too look horrified, maybe he would start to cry, but the teenager just yawned again, and looked around.

-"So this is like...a mountain...with like...vampires...kay..." He stared at the mistletoe hanging above the bed. (Harkat and Darren had secretly put left-over decorations all around the mountain) Then his eyes turned from the mistletoe on too the table beside the bed, where a vampaneze skull stared back, proudly decorated with a santa beard and the belonging red cap. After taking in so much of the surroundings he could (watched by the silent vampires) he met their gazes and suddenly, without any reason they knew, started to insult them one by one, to start with Seba.

-"You look like my like...math teacher...he's like... an old git...old you know... and you (Arra) seem like a real bitch...your clothes are totally last year too you know... You over there (Larten) you know like...red...doesn't like...match your hair... And you are like...old...dement maybe..(Paris). Gay,(Gavner) stupid blonde (Kurda) macho (Arrow) mummys little child (Darren) creepy (Harkat) ugly (Vanez) and like...glittry emo." (Mika)

Silence, while the vampires all stared at the boy. Or, he was very brave, or very _**very**_ stupid...

Arra was the first to react, she drew her sword and kicked the boy out of his bed and against the stone wall, holding the swordtip at his throat.

-"Are you prepared to die, you little bastard?" she said between gritted teeth, but Kurda took hold of her arm.

-"We cannot kill him Arra...no matter how much we would enjoy it." He glared at the boy. "That would be against all our rules and traditions..."

Arra shook off his grip.

-"He insulted me and the Princes, I cannot let him go without punishment..."

-"Sure he will be punished," Paris said in a calm voice. "But not here and not now..." He turned towards the boy. "What is your name young man?"

-"...Ricky Sandon..." the boy sneered. "And can someone get this bitch like...off me?"

Arrow stretched his fingers with a loud 'knack'.

-"Ricky Sandon, I hope you understand this behavior will NOT be tolerated...You will not call anyone here by names and you will do as we tell you."

The boy didn't seem impressed.

-"Or else what? You will like, throw me into a pit with like...snakes?"

Mika smiled a thin smile.

-"Unfortunately our snake tamer died last year, so the snake pit is not available. But we can of course make an exception..."

Seba sighed.

-"This boy needs a mentor. Someone who shows him how to behave and makes sure he doesn't do anything...inappropriate."

-"And who stands in for his deeds," Arra continued. "Good idea Seba, but the question is...who?"

-"Well I think I and Darren are out of the game..." Larten said. "I have a student already, and I do not think Darren is ready to be the boys mentor."

For once, Darren nodded at Lartens argument.

-I am too busy," Seba said. "The christmas dinner will take all my time..."

-"I...don't think...I would be a fitting mentor...for him...either."

-"I know who..." Arra's eyes were evil. "Who brought him to the mountain in the first place, and should therefore take care of him?"

Mika scented danger.

-"No, I really can't! I'm a Prince, I'm busy for Charnas sake! Why don't you take him? Or maybe Kurda, he has nothing to do anyway..."

Paris smiled.

-"Arra has a point, you brought the boy to the mountain, and should therefore be his mentor. But because you are a Prince you have duties as well, so we others will give Ricky lessons too, so that he is prepared for the day..." He stared at Ricky "When I will no longer protect you for Arra's anger, and every vampire in this mountain will be able to challenge and kill you if they wish so."

The boy was smart enough not to comment this, and just nodded before turning to Mika.

-"So, I will like...be stuck with...the glittry emo guy?"

Mika seemed to need all his vampire will not to hit the boy.

-"No, I have a _**very**_ important meeting right now, don't I Arrow?"

-"Ehm...actually I don't..."

-"No need to get your papers, I'll fill you in on the way to the Hall of Princes..."

Mika almost dragged a confused Arrow away, leaving the others with his new student. Arra grunted and let go of Ricky, but sent him a you're-dead-kid look before she hurried off to the Hall of Sports, quickly followed by Vanez. Seba excused himself and Kurda put a calming arm around Gavner, leading the still upset General away. Paris followed his fellow Princes, which left Darren, Harkat and Larten alone with the boy. The teenager yawned and walked towards them, scratching his ear.

-"So...will you like...show me like...this place...the computerroom...kitchen...ya know like...all the like, important stuff..."

Larten shivered and looked at the boy.

-"Even though I am not your mentor, I will not tolerate the way you are speaking. It is a horror for everyone who is forced to listen to it.(A/N but it's fun to write xP) You will speak like normal people or you will not speak at all... Is that clear?"

Ricky stared at the red-haired vampire for some moments, then nodded.

-"Okay, if you just like...show me the computerroom...like...please..." You could see he did his best to talk properly. Mr Crepsley sighed, but then declared with a triumphant grin:

-"There are no computers in Vampire mountain."

The scream echoed trough all the mountain, making even the most hardened vampires shiver with terror...

STOP THE WRITERS BLOCK...REVIEW! xD

huggs

Elena


	12. Christmas Dinner

It was the 24th of December, a day many thought of as a day of peace, when you leaned back comfortly in a soft chair, listening to christmas carols and eating sweets, while waiting for the evening to end so you could wake up next morning and open your presents together with your family.

At least, many humans did so.

Darren woke up that fateful evening with a banging headache and a nose dripping of snot. After a quick medical examination from his mentors side, he now knew he was suffering sinusitis, an ill that would not pass in some days. Doctors used to recommend rest and silence, but, as Larten drowsy put it before he went to sleep again, he could not fail them now on Christmas Eve.

So, our poor hero got out of his coffin, only able to stand up thanks to the thought '_it's over tomorrow, it's over tomorrow_' and Harkats helpful hand.

Together they got down to the Hall of Khledon Lurth (there had been a suggestion at re-naming it The Hall of Throwing Food, but Paris used his veto) and sat down between Kurda (who was frenetically trying to get Gavner out of his lap so he could eat his cornflakes) and Arra (sending murderous looks over to a certain teenager sitting across from her).

Darren tiredly ticked his spoon against the table to get everyones attention. Ticked it again, a little harder, then almost broke the spoon on the stone table. When still no one listened, he nodded to Harkat, who took a deep breath, pulled down his mask and used his until now secret ability.

-"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO DARREN EVERYONE, OR I'LL PERSONALLY BURN ALL YOUR PRESENTS!" He put a remarkable scary accent on the word 'all', then fell unconsious due to lack of air. But, it worked, everyone was chocked to silence and Darrens trembly voice could now be heard.

-"Okay everyone...I know...this Christmas plan has not worked out exactly as we planned....but, at least the Halls are decorated, and we've got presents for everyone." He ignored Rickys sarcastic snort and continued.

"But we have one last challenge left." He made a dramatic pause(or so it seemed, until he blew his nose in one of Lartens red handkerchiefs) "Christmas Dinner."

Seba straightened his back and looked fond of himself, then took out a small piece of paper and held it out in the air.

-"This!" he declared dramatically. "Is our Christmas Dinner."

The silence was broken by Vanez' carefully placed comment:

-"Well...it looks more like a piece of paper to me..."

Seba turned as red as his cloke and shot an angry glance at Vanez.

-"Very smart observation mr. Blane. This is indeed a piece of paper. Written on it is our Christmas Menu."

A chorus of 'oh's and 'ah's was heard when everyone understood this, and reliefed sighs when they also got that they wouldn't be served a piece of paper tomorrow.

Darren blew his nose again.

-"Can you maybe please read it to everyone Seba? Thank you..."

Seba looked proud and unfolded the paper slowly, nodding gratefully to the people around.

-"This Menu, composed by myself and Darren over there, is the following:

_**Christmas Menu Vampire mountain**_

_**Starters**_

_Pumpkin soup with ham and thyme and baconbread_

_Mini pizzas(extra meat)_

_Peas in butter sauce_

_**Mains**_

_Christmas Turkey a lá Seba_

_Roast Beef with Brussel Sprouts_

_Chestnut filled Chicken_

_**Sides**_

_Couscous with beans and chicken_

_Potatoe Gratin with bat wings_

_Roasted potatoes with ham flavour_

_Lingonberry sauce_

_Green Salad with seeds and vinegrette_

_**Desserts**_

_Mont Blanc with extra cream, extra chocolate and exta icecream_

_Christmas Pudding_

_Plumpudding_

_Fruitcake_

_Cinnamon filled apples with honey and cocos_

_**Drinks & Extras**_

_Blood_

_Wine(orange juice for those who seem to be under 18)_

_Crackers_

There was silence for about 13.5 seconds before....

-"I don't like brussel sprouts!"

-"If I get it right, there are at least TWO dishes without any meat in it, how do you explain this?!"

-"Why do I only get orange juice?! It's unfair, I always get to drink wine at home! Orange juice is for babies!"

-"Darren, you cannot be serious about this, why is there not any bat broth on the menu?!"

-"How are we going to get all this finished in time, and with all the right ingredients?"

-"I REFUSE TO DRINK ORANGE JUICE, I WANT TO GO HOME!"

-"I think it sounds good."

All voices fell silent and the Vampires stared at the only one who dared to give a positive comment. Vanez just shrugged his shoulders and repeated his words.

-"I think it sounds good. Darren and Seba have put lots of work into this I'm sure, and there is so much to eat you could just choose whatever you want. If you don't like anything, then don't eat it. That's what I think...."

Darren could barely believe what he heard, and suddenly it was like a light started to shine inside him. He blew his nose one last time, then said with a voice full of trust and happiness.

-"Well let's get started then...Let us make this the best Christmas ever! What do you say guys?"

The cheers that filled the Hall were answer enough.

_Some hours later..._

-"Gavner, get off me, I'm trying to finish these pizzas!!" Kurda said helplessy, not able to move in Gavners giant hug. The kitchen was for the moment in total chaos, crowded with vampires, food everywhere except were it should be, and Seba running around shouting orders and trying to get all the dishes finished.

Darren was in the middle of this chaos, trying to get the crackers out of reach from Ricky's hungry hands and not burning the couscous. Harkat and Arrow were filling the chicken with chestnuts(however most of the nuts never reached the chicken and were eaten on the way) and Larten was deeply concentrated on putting every brussel sprout in an exact circle around the beef, not noticing the pieces of baconbread and half-roasted potatoes flying above his head.(Mika and Arra seemed to have an argument about something)

Paris was happily stirring the pumpkin soup, humming some christmas song and remembering the old days, while Vanez with great precision cut the ham in small kubes, using his biggest sword and screaming 'DIE' with every blow.

When Darren succeeded in locking away the crackers and giving Larten the key, he wisely decided to go and lay the table, before they started making icecream... He dragged Harkat, Mika and Gavner(last named struggling heavily when parted from Kurda) with him into the Hall of Princes, sighing with relief when the door closed behind them.

-"Mika and Gavner, you know what to do...please don't try to break any glasses, or making spots on the table cloth... Harkat, come with me, I have a very important mission for you..."

The pair hasted towards a little room next to the hall, leaving Mika and Gavner squabbling about if the fork should be to the right or to the left of the knife, and closing the door behind them. Darren looked at Harkat, more serious than ever before.

-"As you know...this is the room were we keep the presents... Now comes your mission Harkat, no one, _no one_, must enter this room before Christmas morning...ah well, for us it's evening but you get what I mean. I don't think any of the others would think even twice before trying to sneak in here and check out their present. You, my dear friend, must stop them. You are the only one I can trust."

Harkat smiled a little.

-"Trust me Darren...no one will get....into this room."

-"Even not if they offer you snacks?"

Harkat shivered.

-"Even not....if they would.....take on to such....filthy metods. I will guard....this room with my life."

Darren smiled also.

-"I knew you were the right person for this job..." He handed over a large key. "Good luck." He walked out of the room, leaving Harkat behind with his new mission.

Mika and Gavner eyed him suspiciously.

-"Where is Harkat?"

-"He is guarding the presents..."Darren grinned. "Sorry guys, no sneak peaks."

Both vampires looked incredibly disappointed.

-"Hey Darren, that's no fair!" Gavner whined. "I want to know what I get..."

-"You'll know tomorrow," Darren cut it up, then the table caught his eye. "....You have forgotten about the table cloth..."

Gavner shook his head proudly.

-"Of course not...we just thought we could put it on afterwards, when everything else was finished!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for long wait guys, but anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter...it was fun to write..XD If I made any mistakes according the food, let me know. I don't even know the difference between plumpudding and Christmas pudding...X''D here in sweden you eat christmas ham and potatoes with ansjovis...:/ x''D

Hugs!

Elena


	13. Christmas night

A large, giftwrapped box with red and green ribbons and glitter all over, and a small handwritten card named 'Harkat' on it.

A unregulary shaped, navy blue present that seemed to contain several items, tied with golden ribbons and with 'Kurda' written on top with black ink.

A heavy, quadratic box that scrambled a little when you shook it, with paper in black and white, and a note written in the charasteristic style of Paris Skyle. The note read 'Mika Ver Leth.'

A very heavy cube of something, in red paper and with dark red ribbons. There was a sticker on it:

'Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year _Seba Nile_ '

and also such a little riddle smart shops put on presents to seem old fashioned.

_'Heavy with knowledge and with a nice bind_

_but this is not a present for a person with a weak mind.'_

Two presents wrapped in the same, bright yellow paper with small stars. One quadratic, impossible to identify, and one oblate, not that heavy but still with a certain weight. In one star the letters 'Vanez Blane' were written in a neat handwriting.

A large, mysterious box in silver paper that could contain anything, with a smaller red, rectangular box attached to it. The name 'Larten' could be read on the small, white card that was added.

A box in a lightbrown colour, tied together with ribbons in dark, chocolate brown. One the box was written with silver pen 'Arrow'.

A small, quadratic present, wrapped in green christmas paper, and not heavy at all. On it was written in a small, not often used handwriting: _To Paris, from Harkat._

A present in a stylish black paper, with gold, curly ribbons and a large card with '_To Arra' _attached to it with a sticker in form och a black rose.

A soft present in yellow paper, with a large golden ribbon tied around it. The words 'To my Dearest Gavner' were in black letters on the ribbon.

And at last, a large, quadratic box in green paper, with silver stars all over, and a typed card saying 'Darren Shan' .

Harkat Mulds stared at these presents. He crawled around them, shook them, poked them, read the cards and tried to find corners where he could spot what was inside. The results were poor. He didn't have any clue at all, and most of all it annoyed him that he couldn't even get what was in his own box. It was heavy and things moved inside when he shook it, but he couldn't find any more clues to it's mysterious content.

With a sigh he leaned back against the wall, he had to admit himself defeated.

I slight, bearely audible noise reached his ear, and he turned his head towards the wall beneath the door. It was a sound as if a rat was scratching somewhere against the rocks. Only...there were no rats in vampire mountain....

With a suspicious face he walked towards the door. The noise seemed to come from _under_ the door. It was a scratching sound, like someone tried to dig through into the room...

With a stone face, Harkat listened more closely. Low, whispering voices could be heard.

-"Ssch Vanez....we cannot make any noise!"

-"Shut up Kurda...some people here are not so very used at digging in under doors at night....Ouch, Gavner, mind your elbow, it's poking me in my-"

-"It's not my fault! Move yourself you-"

The three voices were immedeatly silenced by the deadly cold, very-much-desmond-tiny-like-voice of Harkat, opening the door and looking at them with green, dangerous eyes. A small, but very sharp axe, rested in his hand.

-"What. Exactly. Are. You. Trying. To. Do?"

The vampires shivered in fear, and Vanez was the one brave enough to answer.

-"K..Kurda...lost his quill somewhere around...and we are just trying to find it...."

Harkat was not impressed.

-"It is almost 4 a.m....And you're looking for Kurdas quill...in pyjamases??" If he had eyebrows, they would be raised in an unbelieving stare. "Nice...boxers...Gavner...still havn't changed them?"

Gavner looked down at his usual elephant boxers and went all red.

-"Just because you don't have any!"

Harkat made a threatening gesture with his axe.

-"You'll get to see the presents tomorrow....go now..." He watched the trio walk off with dissatisfied faces, and turned back towards the door.

-"Oh no..."

He just saw a purple cape round the corner left to him, leaving a track of glitters as only evidence to why the whole pile of presents suddenly had disappeared. Behind him he heard snickers as Kurda, Vanez and Gavner quickly got away, happy that their plan had worked out.

Harkat swore and ran to the corner. By the time he reached it, there was no trace of the purple-coated thief, and the only trace left was the glitters. Unfortunatly, they were everywhere.

Knowing he could not fix this problem alone, and that there was very little time for him to act, Harkat decided on his last way out. He ran towards Darrens room, sneaking the last bit, and opening the door without a sound. He quickly snatched the item he was looking for from Darrens closet, and then ran in the opposite direction, to Sebas room.

The old vampire was sitting in lotus position, snoring slightly. Currently, he fell asleep before he could finish his yoga. Harkat carefully shook him.

-"Seba...wake up..crisis situation, grade 9!"

Sebas head tilted immedatly at those words, and he stared at the Little Person.

-"Grade 9?? Does that mean...?"

Harkat nodded.

-"Yes, they are gone... now please..do your thing..."

He reached Seba the flute he snatched from Darrens room, and took a step back. Seba nodded and put the flute to his lips. Beethovens 9th symphony filled the room, but Harkat was not interested in the music. He knew, that deep inside the mountain, thousand of creatures started moving, crawling over the walls as fast as their eight legs could bear them. Making their ways trough fissures in the rock, across rooms and over sleeping vampires, towards where ever the presents were hidden. The spiders knew every corner of the mountain, so it wouldn't be any problem finding them.

After some minutes, the first screams could be heard. They seemed to come from Arras room, and only some seconds later also from Gavners and Vanez rooms.

While Seba continued playing, Harkat walked back to the room. When he stepped inside, he saw the pile of presents lying there, exactly as before. He smiled and closed the door, and then sat down again. Three hours left, then Darren would declare Christmas officially opened.

He jawned. Sure he could sleep a little? No one would dare anything more after the spider attack...

Slowly, he fell asleep...


End file.
